Some things can be taken two ways
by TheLiloPool
Summary: you can either mope around or look on the bright side. Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace have all been kicked out of camp and forced to face the world after trying to get their friends back from the dead, the question is - what will they do when their family turns on them, even annabeth and they are all alone? R,R&R read, relax and review
1. BUSTED!

**Chapter 1: BUSTED**

**Hey guys, this story has been flying round my head for a while so i feel like one of those cartoon character with birds going around their heads and it's been driving me absolutely freaking BONKERS... i will try and post a second chapter soon and i am open to suggestions about where they might escape too, anyway- i will send imaginarys brownies to everyone who reviews and for your info i am not talking about the little groups of girls that go around selling cookies and being nice! i am talking about the REAL stuff, all brown and gooey... if you think about it it's a bit like poo when you describe it like that but never mind, have fun reading peeps!1 I DON'T LIVE IN FREAKING AMERICA SO I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON, THANKYOU PEOPLE FOR NOTICING!**

Percy stood there fiddling with riptide, his fingers itched to open the blade and run away as fast as he could but that would be cowardly, he had to receive his punishment from the gods alongside Nico. "For disobeying the rules of hades and attempting to bring back two other demigods, we have decided your fate. Banishment." Zeus declared and when he looked up he saw the faces of the twelve Olympians all looking at him and Nico coldly, _**correction- **_ten Olympians were looking at him coldly, his father refused to look at him and was very focused on the hem of his robe. Hades was too busy trying to read Nico to be bothered to look at him. He lowered his head in disgust and focused on something else, they were in camp and around him stood around fifty campers, including Annabeth who looked stricken. Everyone believed that they had tried to bring back Selena and Beckendorf from Hades wrath, no one apart from Nico and himself knew that he had_** succeeded. **_He thought back to when Hades found them.

Being the son of Hades Nico was able to free the restrictions of their friends spirits and lead them with Percy's help to the stone path that led up to the door of Orpheus "Damn, my father has sensed us. We need to get out," the black haired boy hissed back at them, Selena and Beckendorf had been becoming less transparent the closer they came to the mortal world, they both shivered though when they heard Nico's warning, Percy had to think quickly "Nico, shadow travel them to the place we discussed, I will be fine." He ignored Nico's protests about leaving him so the other demigod had no other choice but to sigh and disappear into one of the many shadows that danced along the tunnel's walls. He kept climbing as fast as he could but soon the trail became treacherous and he had to slow down, he breathed heavily and turned to look over his shoulder to see if Hade's was following but he gave a yelp of surprise which wasn't very heroic at all when he turned round and came face to face with a fuming black eyed god.

"How dare you try to disobey the rules of death?" Hades had bellowed and Percy had to restrain himself from hiding behind the nearest boulder from the sheer amount of fear that was being emitted by Hades helm of darkness. Instead he straightened up and looked his uncle in the eye without saying a word, Just as Hades was about to blast his socks of (clean, courtesy of mum) off, Nico fell through the shadows and landed at his Father's feet with a grunt. Hades eyes widened for a second in shock before turning to anger again "You HELPED him?" he yelled and Nico just nodded, Percy hadn't noticed before but there was two ghost behind him, he wondered why Nico had returned with Selena and Beckendorf but decided that it wouldn't be the best time. Hades face turned slowly turned red as he sent the two ghosts to asphodel instead of where they were before because they had tried to escape their accommodations had been downgraded but even Hades couldn't send them to punishment because they had been heroes. In a blast of black light the two demigods had been teleported back to camp and pushed away in disgrace in front of everyone who had looked up to them.

He collected his thoughts because he realised that Athena was speaking "Due to your crimes you shall not come near camp half-blood again for the rest of your lives, no other demigod shall speak to you. You are to be treated as an outcast. The usual punishment is death but as you helped save Olympus it wouldn't be right." She smirked as she never liked the relationship between him and her daughter. Percy looked back at Annabeth and asked her quietly "Will you come with us?" she looked around nervously and lowered her eyes to the ground, Percy hadn't known it then but that would be the last time he would see the beautiful grey eyes for a long, long time "I can't seaweed brain," a tear dropped to the floor and she turned her back to him "My family's here." She ran away and didn't look back, he felt betrayed and a cold felling prickled down his spine, he turned to Thalia who had shown up when Artemis had turned up for counsel and didn't have time to find something to occupy her hunters with. She stepped forward but her father Zeus held out his hand "You have done nothing wrong, I forbid you to go." He ordered and Artemis also added in "You also cannot leave my service until you die in battle," Thalia pondered for a second before Percy saw her face light up with an idea, she ducked past her father's hand and kissed Nico full on the lips, behind her Artemis almost choked with fury "Fine then, leave. I want nothing more to do with you she snarled and the other hunters, who had been Thalias friend minutes before turned up their noses at her and refused to look her in the eye, Zeus however was beyond words, it wasn't till Poseidon muttered the words "Go." That he was able to break his trance and disappear in a flash of lightening, Nico and Poseidon started forward to talk to their children but Nico just grabbed Thalia and Percy's hands tightly and shadow travel them away.


	2. Catching up with ghosts

**Chapter 2: catching up with ghosts**

**Sorry for the short chapter i just figured that the last one was probably quite confusing on whether they actually rescued them or not, so here you go my friends, enjoy. eat pizza. and chocolate. and i know some people might not like this but YOLO! hahaha anyways... i will stop rambling on, i am trying to get these chapters done quickly because i am also writing other stories and i am a terrible multi tasker, away with the faeries usually which is actually quite ironic cause the other story i'm writing is about faeries... and i'm in it... anyways i don't want to bore you XD**

**Disclaimer: I am not a dude. simples eerk!**

The three of them fell forwards and got a face full of sand, Percy just briskly got up and brushed it up, Thalia looked around and asked "Why did we come here?" curiously, they had arrived at the beach in Montauk. In the distance they could see the cabin that Percy usually stayed in with his mum. He kicked the dirt angrily and cursed in ancient Greek before turning around to see Thalia wipe away a stray black hair from her eyes "It was either this or the graveyard that Nico wanted." He stated in a cold voice because he was still hurt by the betrayal of the people he thought where his friends, Annabeth's hurt most of all but he couldn't bear to think about that because if he did then he would just spiral into a dark pit of misery, he had two people depending on him and he couldn't let them down "Come on Thalia, we have some people we want you to meet, or… catch up with." Nico winked at me and I almost laughed. Almost. We ran across the brownie yellow sand towards the hut, I accidentally kicked some sand at Thalia on the way and she also 'accidentally' kicked some back but missed and it hit Nico, soon it had turned into a fully-fledged war, by the end we were so tired that we just collapsed on the sand out of breath and laughing quietly.

Finally after a few moments Nico got up and helped Thalia up too, he didn't say anything about the kiss earlier, Percy figured it was either because he just did it to get out of the hunters or because he was too embarrassed to say anything. They reached the door just as the sun was setting, inside they could hear pans clinking and the sound of hushed voices, Nico pushed the door open and Thalia just stood there with her mouth almost hitting the floor with shock. Selena and Beckendorf where chatting by the stove and making dinner. Percy chuckled "Thalia, if you don't close your mouth there will be no flies for Arachne's children to eat." She just shoved him playfully and ran inside to give Selena a hug. The daughter of Aphrodite squeaked in surprise before returning it, Percy just clapped Beckendorf on the back "How did you manage to get them, the gods said…" Thalia started and Nico interrupted her "I dropped them of here and found two souls, wiped their memory and enchanted them to look like these two over here" he gestured to the couple making dinner "Father didn't have a clue what happened." He smirked. They all settled down for a dinner of blue macaroni cheese and coke and talked well into the night.

**Please review i will give you imaginary cookies :P mmmmmmm... cookies, where? is what you might be saying but you have to click the button down at the bottom of the page if you want any! quick, before they go cold! O.O**

**i**

**i**

**i**

**i**

**i**

**v**


	3. Annabeth's regrets

**Chapter 3: Annabeths regrets**

**My upload thing isn't working but i can still edit documents and such so i have to add them onto a different computer *dramatic sigh* until it works and i can put it up on this old thing, anyway thankyou for the reviews they have convinced me to do some more writing and such soo here it is... (BTW, IMAGINARY BROWNIES FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!) hehe i'm usually not into blackmail but... No reviews= No Brownies or cookies Mwahahahahaha!**

Annabeth ran into her cabin with tears streaming down her face, she regretted her decision of not joining Percy but she couldn't leave the camp and her family, it was just so sudden. She walked over to the bathroom and created some mist by pressing her finger to the tip of the tap, she threw a golden drachma through and said "O' Iris goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson." She waited and waited but after a few minutes the drachma was thrown back in her face and the goddesses voice spoke in her mind "Annabeth, you are forbidden to talk to Percy Jackson, he has been banished." Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut and felt the pressure of someone's hand on her shoulder "Annabeth, it's alright. Percy may not have deserved it, but the laws of the god's have been around for millions of years, Percy escaped lightly." Chiron soothed and Annabeth turned around and gave him a huge hug, Chiron was in his wheel chair and gave out an OOF! Of surprise.

The camp was generally a depressing place for the next couple of days, which is saying something because usually it is bustling with activity. The loss of the only children of the big three had shocked them greatly, after having Percy lead them through the Titan war the previous summer they all respected him and looked up with him, even Thalia and Nico who only visited every now and then were missed dearly and the cabins quickly collected dust.

A week later Tyson arrived at camp and ran into Poseidon cabin to greet his half-brother Percy. The other campers had voted Annabeth to tell him about the banishing. She knocked on the door and held her breath, silently praying that he would've gone home, but no such luck. The door was thrown open and Annabeth was crushed in a massive embrace. Tyson let go after a while and looked down at Annabeth's face "What is wrong?" he asked slowly, Cyclops weren't very educated and Tyson was young, this made Annabeth feel even more ashamed because she considered him as dear as a younger brother, now she had to break his heart. "Urm, I'm sorry Tyson but Percy isn't coming back. He was banished," she rushed through her words then held her breath again waiting for Tyson to explode or bellow at her but all he did was stand there trying to process what she was saying, when it dawned at him Annabeth had to look away because his one big brown eye was filled with sadness and had even started to tear up "Percy?" He called out sadly and ran away back into the ocean.

Tyson never returned to camp, when Annabeth went to Olympus to receive her award for defeating Gaea she had asked Poseidon about him, He had said that person was the best worker there but never did anything BUT work. She felt guilty for this and didn't think she should've accepted the gift of immortality that the Gods offered her and the other heroes of the two wars.

She sat on the bottom of a sculpture that she helped design when she became the architect of Olympus and looked out over the skyline of Manhattan, she wondered if Percy was still alive and out there somewhere and that Nico and Thalia were safe too. She didn't notice a masked figure running round the back of the palace, helping them repair the damage and restoring everyones health and powers. Behind the mask that person grinned.


	4. The Company

**Chapter 4: The Company**

**It's my brothers birthday today so he is out and i was able to grab his computer and hack into it so i could upload this for you! my many thanks, i am going to hide in a cupboard now and eat all the leftover imaginary cookies that people didn't get because they didn't review :'(... ah well its your choice**

**Disclaimer: i don't have children. end of.**

"Woah." Was all Selena could say, she had gone to look around America for a few week with Beckendorf and they had come to a secret location that Nico had told them, above ground the field looked normal but the demigods had been busy, about a mile away there was a secret entrance that led down into a secret underground base with loads of rooms branching off, It reminded Selena of a rabbit warren because instead of there just being Thalia, Nico and Percy there was now about ten other demigods all hauling equipment and nailing metal to the dirt walls in the newly dug out rooms. As well as demigods there was a few monsters, two agents that were dressed in black suits and a goddess that she didn't recognise, Percy walked up to them "Impressive isn't it? That Goddess is Isis, she is Egyptian and is an outcast like us for getting rid of the king of the gods but she has repented her ways and is helping us, please don't be rude I would hate to think that our work is going to be wasted," He gave them a lopsided grin and took them round on a tour. Along the way Thalia joined them and started explaining that now they had been banished they were able to see the world more and had realised that there were lots of people that needed help so they created a secret undercover organisation that no one but a select few knew about that would work behind the scenes, helping subtly in any way they can.

Over the next year or so they expanded so that their organisation stretched over the world, while they were having dinner a rainbow filled the room and everyone apart from the ten members of the great council that they had put together to oversee the whole business and help with the harder quests. The rainbow formed a woman with dark hair and glasses, wearing a baggy green "save the whales" t-shirt, she smiled and spoke softly "I have managed to get past Zeus's rule and want to grant you immortality for your help towards others," Ten glowing orbs floated round the room till they were hovering in front of each of the members "I believe that you did nothing wrong so I hope you will use these wisely." She nodded at Percy and disappeared; when the rest of the people at the base looked down they saw that their plates were filled with organic, cardboard like 'chocolate' muffins. Selena and the rest watched cautiously as the balls glowed brighter and engulfed them. Panic arose round the room as every single one of their leader collapsed on the floor unconscious.


	5. a few years later

**Chapter 5: A few years later...**

**Sorry i didn't really want to write 200 years worth of story because all that happens is percy expanded his business etc. also it is key that it had to be a certain amount of time passed for reasons that will be revealed later in the story XD**

**Disclaimer: I own... a cardboard box... not a whole series of books or else i would be in the tropics right now.**

200 years later at camp Half-blood…

Since the giant war there had been quite a few changes, the story of Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace had turned into a legend that was told around the campfire of two dashing heroes trying to save their friends and a girl who was madly in love with the handsome Nico had proclaimed her love in front of everyone at camp by kissing him and turned her back on the hunters that she had lived with so that she could stay with her lover. All in all it was a tragic story and everyone thought the people in it were either myths created as a joke or dead. Annabeth had become an architect and completely redesigned camp so that the cabins where multiple story and made of white marble with beautiful carving and statues surrounding them. Clarisse was as violent as ever and become the wrestling teacher once she had become immortal and got on really well with Dionysus, after he left she took up the duty of calling her students by their wrong names. Typical Clarisse. Grover was exploring the world and protecting the wild with his wife, Juniper. The Stoll brothers had moved away from camp and were now multi Billionaires from their ingenious ideas; Katie had married Travis and now had an immortal daughter that stopped ageing at 16. Chris taught archery with Will Solace. All in all the camp had improved much but the immortal campers still had sadness in their hearts from their banished friend although they presumed that he'd just gone to Hades.

200 years later at The Company…

Percy stood at the head of the table facing the other nine leaders of the company, "Leo, I need you to send four demigods preferably from division 2 to help the men in black with a monster invasion in London. Jasper, the mystery ink are trying to hide from a group of monsters please take replacement celestial bronze swords so they can _actually _kill the monsters. Bella Swan has become a vampire so can you send Isis and Anubis to keep an eye on her and keep mortals at bay, Carter and Sadie Cane will have to have some help rebuilding the house of life, Sonia can you get on that? And remember people DON'T BE SEEN OR NOTICED." He finished the meeting and left to check the monitors while everyone else went to do their duties. The other nine member consisted of him, Thalia, Nico, Selena, Beckendorf, Jasper- a son of Apollo, Leo- a son of Hephaestus, Sonia- a Book faerie, Shades- daughter of Thanatos, and Bowser- a mermaid that took care of all the divisions under the sea, yes, the company- which was the name of the undercover organisation they were conducting had even expanded into the ocean. He had a good team although it had been a while since he had seen their faces properly, he had seen their eyes sure, but because they all had to wear masks so no one knew their identity he didn't have much choice. Everyone had to wear masks when outside but they could take them off inside if they wanted, however the leader's ones had to stay on 24/7 because if anyone knew who they were… there could be trouble. "Anything new?" he asked Leo who was sitting at the computer doing all the electronic stuff in his office "Another half-blood got cornered in an alley way by monsters, she saw our team though so we had to neurolise her. Those things that the men in black invented are real nifty the way they alter your memories…" he trailed off when Percy cleared his throat "Never mind." Percy thanked him for his work and went to his room, his armour was splayed across the floor from a mission that he had to do recently so he decided to set about putting that away. He was just finished working when Thalia burst into the room with sirens wailing in the corridor behind her and red lights were flashing "What's wrong?" he asked grabbing Riptide and heading towards her, she heaved a deep breath before saying "there's been a break in."

**Please review, i saved some cookies from earlier!**


	6. a word of war

**Chapter 6: word of war**

**Sorry to those of you who like percabeth but i can't write it however i do like reading about them, if i get lots of reviews i will post two more chapters up tomorrow! I will sometimes be posting up questions and the person who guesses the answer guesses correctly i will dedicate a chapter too and include one of their suggestions! anyway i hope there are lots of reviews x**

**Disclaimer: I do not have a badass american accent, as much as i would like to be able to do one! :P**

The Gods sat in their thrones discussing the matters at hand intently, a few hours earlier Hermes had stumbled in the throne room with life changing news- an army of drakons had been awakened from where they were laying under the volcanoes in the ring of fire that was situated around the basin of the pacific ocean and were now lusting for blood and plotting ways to overthrow the gods as payback for putting a sleeping spell on them and trapping them there in the first place. Zeus was troubled by the news and didn't think that there would be enough demi-gods to defeat them, they needed a whole other army if they planned on succeeding, he was almost tempted to call on the help of the mortals. "Call in the minor gods and goddesses," the king of the Gods ordered because although the twelve of them were the leaders the only thing that they had achieved was not bickering every second, now they bickered every ten seconds instead, Poseidon was sat cross legged in his chair thinking about the problem and about how he needed to arm his palace under the sea because it was near the pacific. Hades had his helmet over his eyes and had fallen asleep and the rest of the gods were trying to think up ways of saving themselves, even Athena was stuck for ideas.

In a flash of light the throne room was filled with over a hundred different gods who were all talking about the situation they were in. Iris just sat in the corner smiling; this got Zeus angry when he spotted her "We are on the verge of war! Why are you smiling?" he strolled over and pointed a finger in his face, the rest of the gods felt sorry for Iris because she happened to be the object of Zeus's fury when he finally exploded "I think I have a solution to your problems, your majesty." She smiled wider and Zeus's face became confused "What is it?" he asked gruffly "I have some friends who will help but they do have certain standards." She explained and waved her hand so an image appeared of ten people seated around a long circular metal table all wearing masks of different colours "Standards?" Zeus spluttered, annoyed at the nerve these people Iris mentioned had because no one ordered Zeus about. "Yes, they will tell you when I bring them here, until then." She waved and disappeared in a rainbow of colours leaving Zeus in stunned silence.

The room soon emptied of minor gods and the twelve Olympians set about discussing what they thought Iris meant, "They could be asking for a war," Ares suggested while sharpening his knife but Hephaestus replied "Or they could just be trying to build an alliance." But Athena looked at him coldly "There could be many reasons why Iris is sure they will help, we just have to keep an eye on them." Zeus ignored all of them and ordered Hermes to bring in the immortals from camp half-blood to discuss a battle plan, after about half an hour later Annabeth strolled in followed by the rest of her friends "You wanted to see us Lord Zeus?" she questioned as her grey eyes travelled around the room "Yes granddaughter. However I'm currently awaiting some more-"He struggled to think of a fitting word "People." Zeus explained and Annabeth raised her eyebrows before walking back towards her friends.

**R,R&R**


	7. Family Reunion

**Chapter 7: Family Reunion**

**By the way, Leo helped with the giant war but left and joined the company after getting fed up of always being the third wheel with jason and piper! Please look at the question at the bottom of the page and try to answer it. Also im sorry guys but i only got 1 review since i last posted so I'm only going to post this chapter tonight and maybe two tomorrow but you know the deal- NO REVIEWS = ONLY ONE CHAPTER INSTEAD OF TWO OR THREE AND NO IMAGINARY COOKIES!**

**Disclaimer: I am not (Insert rick's age here) years old.**

Percy jogged down the corridor with riptide in his hand and Tyson's shield on his hand, Thalia followed behind with Aegis; her blue eyes flickered behind her dark blue mask. They followed the flow of the crowd, at one point Beckendorf and Jasper joined them with their weapons of choice, Beckendorf brandished a double handed sword and Jasper held a Golden staff that had a magic yellow stone at the top. They ran towards the control room and burst through the doors to see a very shocked looking Leo frozen with a PUU remote in his hand (A more improved version of the WII) Nico appeared in the shadows and they all stood there looking at Iris, the rainbow Goddess that was eating a blueberry muffin and leaning against the wall casually like she didn't care that she just set off alarms throughout the biggest underground base in the world and other places "How did you find us?" Percy asked suspiciously without lowering his sword, Iris waved the question aside and laughed "I gave you immortality, I found you then, I can find you now. Anyway I can track you through all the messages you send even if they aren't iris messages." She explained and moved to the other side of the room, Percy didn't understand this action and was surprised when a swirling portal appeared right where the rainbow goddess was just standing and Sonia and Bowser fell out. Jasper went over to check Leo because he was still frozen and Jasper knew medicine and stuff like that. Thalia glared at her again "Why are you here?" she asked cautiously. Iris just tapped her nose and replied mysteriously "Some old friends need help." Before anyone could say anything on that Iris teleported them to a familiar looking throne room with familiar looking people sitting on them.

"Zeus." Percy spat in hatred then recovered his senses and turned to Iris "Why did you bring us here? I refuse to speak with them or help the gods. Demi-gods sure. but these guys?" he shoved his thumb towards the seated Olympians "No way." Thalia walked up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder "Pe-" she started but Percy whirled around and covered her mouth with his hand before she could reveal their identities "You must help if you wish to be accepted back at camp and they need your direct help if we wish to all survive this war." Iris explained gently and Nico snorted behind his black mask "Accepted? Look how far we've come since then, I don't want to go back there and see my supposed FRIENDS. Just because we help them doesn't mean we have to like them." He put emphasis on the word friends "Also why can't we just help behind the scenes like we did with the giant war?" Shades asked as her black angel wings twitched nervously. Behind them they heard people shuffling around and realised that they weren't alone, Annabeth looked at Percy suspiciously and asked curiously at the same time as her mother Athena "What do you mean you helped with the giant war?" Anger filled Percy at seeing his ex-girlfriend and Athena "Why would you care big head? Shouldn't you know already I thought you where supposed to be clever, what's the point of having brains almost bursting out of your heads if you can't use them?" he asked in a mean voice and the two relatives just looked like they had been slapped in the face while the big three gods smirked in their seats, Percy wavered for a second as Athena got out of her throne and stormed towards him "How dare you insult me?" she started flickering with tongues of white light and Percy realised that she was close to turning into her true form and he laughed, a few years back in return for all his help the Egyptian gods had enchanted the leaders masks so they could look upon the gods true forms and not be vaporized, so even if Athena lost her temper she would only be destroying her own children. Athena let loose and the campers all looked away but Percy just marched up to her and looked her straight in the eye. She stumbled because she didn't know anyone who could survive looking at her true form "h-how?" she asked and she looked genuinely scared. Percy smirked and turned to Zeus "We will help you but you must not attempt to remove our masks, and you must leave us alone after this. However because I am feeling kind you may have one guess at each of our identities and if you get it right we will tell you, now tell us what is wrong and we will use our forces to help you but make no mistake if you cross any of us in any way we will leave you alone and give you no mercy." He announced and slid his gaze across everyone to make sure everyone understood. They nodded although Zeus, Athena and Annabeth were grudging however they realised that having The Company's help could mean losing the war. "Fine then. The drakon's have broken free of their sleeping prisons and are now trying to take revenge; they call themselves the ring of fire because that's where they were trapped" he explained slowly and at the end Percy marched out followed by his nine other friends and to the village house that they were staying in, however no one noticed they were being followed till they heard a nervous cough behind them.

**Question:**

**Who do you think followed them?**

**the winner will have a chapter dedicated to them and decide which person they want to include (Character from PJO)! and quoting the hunger games- MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR.**


	8. Clarisse has a plan

**Chapter 8: Clarisse has a plan**

**Hey sorry for the long wait (my internet's been glitchy) and the chapter's also quite short but i will try to make up for it in the next chapter. I promise you that this chapter was pre written when i asked the question so i havn't changed it to be evil, to make up for it there is another question at the bottom x**

**Disclaimer: I am female.**

Annabeth was shocked when ten people randomly showed up wearing masks, I mean honestly, who does that? She especially hated that one in the dark green mask. After being called to Olympus to help with a war you get offended by your supposed _allies_, there was something familiar about a few of them though, the way those sea green eyes glared at her it seemed mildly familiar, like something that's on the tip of your tongue but you can't quite match the memory to what you are seeing or listening too. She knew that she definitely didn't know the two girl with the wings because she didn't know anybody with faerie wings. She sighed because she hated not knowing things; it was one of the worst feelings for a daughter of Athena.

When the meeting was finished she brewed over the identity of the masked figures, she was so busy she didn't realise Clarisse and Chris walking over with their arms around each other. Clarisse kissed Chris's cheek and told him to go discuss things with Jason and Piper before whispering to her "I have an idea," this of course caught her attention and she whispered back "What?" Clarisse explained her plan and Annabeth agreed that it could work amazingly and solve the question of their identities or could go horribly wrong if they were caught, Clarisse just waved it aside and called it a minor detail before running after the figures that had just left the throne room.

**Question:**

**Who's identity gets found out first out of...**

**Percy (Dark green), Nico(Black), Thalia(dark blue), Jasper(Gold), Beckendorf(Silver), Selena(Pink), Sonia(aqua), Bowser(Green), Shades (Dark purple), Leo (Red)**

**(This is the colour of their masks for future references x)**


	9. Follower

**Chapter 9: Follower**

**Here you are my pretties, if you look hard there is a clue as to who's identity gets found out first, thankyou for your lovely jubbly reviews and I want you to know I am sending you all millions and millions of imaginary brownies (Ooh, cookies...)**

**Disclaimer: Heh Heh, i wish i was rick but I'm not... yet...**

Percy and the rest of his group swivelled round in unison to face a slightly out of breath Clarisse "What do you want?" Thalia asked suspiciously voicing everyone's thoughts "You seem familiar." She walked up to Percy and narrowed her eyes trying to see through the eye holes, Percy turned away and replied gruffly "Do you want to take a guess at my identity, or will you be a coward?" she sensed his words had a double meaning but she didn't know what it was but she knew she didn't like being called a coward, her face turned from normal to red in an instant "I am not a coward, you punk. You don't even know me, if you did you would cower in fear." The brown haired girl threatened which made Percy angry "You think I don't know you Clarisse La Rue? I probably know more about you than anyone else in the world, I have helped on every single one of your quests apart from the first time you went into the labyrinth to scout for Chiron and came back with Chris, I have helped when you tried to defeat the hydra, I have helped when you ventured into the mountains with your army to destroy the forces of Gaea, don't assume I am ignorant just because you don't recognise me. I could beat you a million times over if I wanted to; I am not cowering in fear!" He yelled at her and Clarisse backed away with her hands up in defeat, she figured that she had given Annabeth enough time and it didn't look like any of the masked figures had noticed the daughter of Athena slip pass invisible and run towards the place that the newcomers where staying.

Percy felt a hand on his arm and turned to face Shades "We had better go, I don't want to spend any more time around scum." She snarled and Percy quite agreed and followed her and the other eight of them down the hill, leaving the startled face of Clarisse behind them.

Once they were out of earshot Leo started up "Oh my gods, I was ready to have dinner when Clarisse had a go at you like that, throw a few fire balls, cook some burgers and we'd be set, I can't believe Jason and Piper were there, with all her fake things and his big head I was surprised any of us could see past it to the gods ugly faces," he fell into a fit of laughter that was so loud he didn't hear Sonia and Shades sneaking up behind him till he got pushed face first down the hill, but you know Leo, he makes a joke out of everything so instead of getting mad he just laughed some more and rolled down the hill till he reached the bottom "HAHA! I beat you guys! I am the winner!" he yelled up but then got a bit bored so he sat down to meditate. "Yo! Goldie." Thalia called to Jasper who was humming behind his gold mask. "Hm?" he broke his trance and looked around, Thalia laughed "Did you feed Red coffee this morning? He's acting more hyper than usual." She stuck out her thumb towards where Leo was below them now dancing to the Macarena, Jasper twiddled his thumbs and whistled nervously "No…" and everyone smiled at how bad a liar he was.

They arrived at a villa that had lots of statues of the Greek gods in it. They didn't last long. The first thing Percy did was run over to a statue of his dad and ask Sonia if she could make a baseball bat out of magic, she complied. He hit it as hard as he could and the head flew out of the window, Leo ran up to a statue of Hephaestus "Green, pass us the bat!" he called over and Percy threw it to him and he did the same. Soon all of the statues were decapitated and the ten leaders of The Company stood back to admire their work "I think they actually look better headless." Thalia observed and Nico smiled while the rest nodded in agreement "Do you think they have anything we can use to make them look better?" the son of Hades wondered and he had an idea, he hurried over to a curtain that hung through the middle of the room, though why they would have a curtain there was beyond him. He stepped forward gracefully and knelt as if offering a king his sword; he smirked and wrapped the yellow and orange patterned curtain around him. Bowser pulled of the necklaces from around her neck and handed them to Percy who proudly wrapped the multi coloured beads around Ares and Aphrodite, they all smirked at the stupid looking statues.

"Right, down to business. Everybody please hand me your weapons because I know that if anyone saw mine they would know who I was instantly." Percy held out his hands and the daughter of Athena that was hiding in the closet suddenly became alert as she listened to their conversation. She needed to get a look at those weapons. Hurriedly, she tried to get out of where she was hiding and shove her Yankees cap on her head, she cringed as the door creaked open and ten heads turned to see an empty closet. Annabeth breathed hard and squeezed her eyes shut hoping that they didn't know she was there. Percy's eyes looked straight at her for a second before moving on and eventually dropping to continue shoving a long pink scarf into the duat, an Egyptian thing. Leo fiddled with a few things and Annabeth watched him curiously now that the door was open and she could see what was going on "Hey guys, you know the mission I went on last week? Well Yoda wanted to give me these as a thank you and I have fiddled around a bit so they are your signature colours," He shrugged and handed out the metal devices "With these they won't be able to guess who we are because they aren't our usual weapons." He explained and pressed a button on the side of the metal cylinder; out popped a red beam "Cool lightsabers!" Shades opened hers and a dark purple beam shot out, she ran and hugged Leo who turned red with embarrassment. The others studied their new weapons an Nico and Thalia broke into a full scale battle, black and blue clashed against each other as they fought and their friends cheered them on. Annabeth had become so distracted with watching the fight she didn't notice a guy in a dark green mask walk up next to her till he whispered in her ear-

"It's not nice to spy on people you know."

**Still open to guesses on who gets found out first, but if you want to get a prize you have to log in so I know it's you when you tell me which suggestion/ character to involve.**


	10. Forming a guess

**Chapter 10: Forming a guess**

**Thankyou guys for the BRILLIANT reviews i have been getting, i loved HIYA's review saying that i should continue for the good of you lot and I inwardly smiled. The winners of my question are topyeah19 and Bree, please pm me soon for another character to include or an idea to add to my story x**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick,.I am Sonia, Sonia English.**

Annabeth almost had a heart attack. Which is saying something because it takes a lot to surprise a daughter of Athena, She froze in place as if Kronos had come back and frozen her in time, the green masked dude's breath tickled the back of her neck and she lost it, she darted towards the door quicker than road runner but the guy's reflexes were quicker.

He grabbed her by the collar and batted the hat of her head so that she rippled into existence. Everyone in the room stopped and glared at her, she felt like hiding behind one of the now headless statues that she herself had designed when she rebuilt Olympus after the titan war. A lump appeared in her throat when she remembered her banished friends but kept her composure because they were long dead. Ten lightsabers pointed at various parts of her brought her out of her troubled thoughts.

"Sorry," she squeaked, yes, squeaked. The guy threw her on the floor, "Apologies don't cut it." He hissed and she flinched under his gaze, an uneasy feeling filled her stomach. Something was wrong, that voice… she couldn't place it. "Get out before I zap you with ma 'saber." The girl in the dark blue mask pointed her weapon at Annabeth's head who stumbled up. The faerie's wings flapped as she flew forward slightly and gold guy grabbed aqua's wrist.

"Get her out before she finds out more than we want her to." Death boy said, wait… death boy? She had no idea where that came from all the guy was wearing was a black mask. Annabeth was freaking out at all the weird stuff going on so she reached for her cap but the girl in purple kicked it away "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" she accused more bravely than she thought she possessed in her current situation. The girl slid on a pair of sunglasses over her mask and looked down on her sprawled at her feet and Annabeth could feel her smirk. "Sorry, last I checked I wasn't the one sneaking around in _your_ room. I think I will keep this as a souvenir for the time being." She picked up the cap and twiddled it between her fingers as if daring Annabeth to retaliate. Annabeth looked around at the masked faces that surrounded her and decided not to accept the challenge, for now.

* * *

She gulped as she hurried down the road towards where Clarisse was waiting at the foot of her dad's statue for news, she raised her eyebrows when she noticed the missing cap but decided not to say anything "Anything?" Annabeth gestured for her to come closer and the brown haired girl sidled closer so that they were sitting next to each other. "Right, I saw that one of them had a pink scarf as a weapon and if I remember correctly from my first quest with you know who, a pink scarf is the symbol of Aphrodite Goddess of love. It probably belongs to the girl with brown hair and a pink mask because she dresses like a daughter of Aphrodite usually would, excluding Piper of course." Clarisse nodded at this information and her mind scanned over all the Aphrodite outcasts she knew, there was Drew who left ages ago but she was dead now, Selena was also dead, Louise was too, she sighed. "Anything else?" Annabeth paused as if considering whether to tell her something "They have hidden their usual weapons and I think that if we found them we wouldn't be breaking any rules and it would give us an extra clue on their identities or they wouldn't have hidden them." She explained her thinking and Clarisse just nodded her head and replied "They all seem really familiar apart from the gold dude, the bright green, aqua and purple girls." Annabeth was surprised that Clarisse felt the same way and heaved a sigh because she wasn't crazy.

**(P.S- Grover isn't in this at the moment because he is off doing his nature stuff but he will join later on *thinks of evil plans*)**


	11. revealing

**Chapter 11: revealing**

**Question time!**

**what good is a scarf as a weapon?- ****in PJO the lightening thief Percy and Annabeth finds Aphrodites scarf in Denver and i thought Selena could have a similar weapon seeing as she doesn't have a specific one mentioned in the book.**

**Why did Leo leave?- Leo left after the war with the giants because he felt left out.**

**What were the real intentions behind Thalia kissing Nico?- originally they were to get out of the hunters but I will probably make them a couple.**

**Thank you for reviewing, if there are anymore questions i will gladly answer them.**

**Disclaimer: I have never published a book in my life let alone 7 .**

Athena sat in her throne and watched the iris message of her daughter and Clarisse discussing their ideas, it amused her. When they mentioned the fact that the daughter of Aphrodite wore a pink mask she sat up higher and considered the possibility that the masks were linked to their powers in some way.

She was so busy forming a plan she didn't realise that Aphrodite and Hades had come in and were now waiting for her to notice them so they could discuss what they knew. "Athena –" Aphrodite started but Athena held up her hand for silence, if she could just trick the demigods to reveal their powers then maybe it would give them a leg up on their identities and she knew the perfect way to do it.

Hades looked at his Ipad and sent some pictures to Thanatos of more souls to reap while he waited for the war goddess to finish up with her evil scheming. Finally she focused back on them and raised her eyebrows in a silent question as to why they came "Athena, we thought you should know that we think we know the identity of two of the ten masked helpers," Hades explained and Athena motioned for him to continue but Aphrodite interrupted "I think the girl in pink is my darling Selena." Hades scowled at the love goddess for stealing his thunder "Yes, she and the boys in silver and black all radiate death, a kind that only comes from either being one of my children, which is almost impossible I might add seeing as I haven't had affairs since…" he trailed of but didn't need to finish because Athena knew that the man hadn't been the same since his son was banished, the god in black cleared his throat and continued "so the only other solution is that they have all once been dead. "Really? So why do you assume the pink girl is Selena?" she interrogated, anxious to find out how they retrieved such information "I haven't been perfectly honest with you. I have been extremely lonely for the past couple of hundred years with only Persephone for company and the occasional visit of Demeter who just yells at me about cereal all the time so I forgot to make sure all of the paperwork went through when we caught Nico and Percy rescuing their friends. I looked through it after Ms lovey dovey came to me saying she recognised the feelings of love that were being emitted from behind the pink mask and found that their spirits hadn't been re-registered."

Athena listened in silence and with a wave of her hand she conjured up the image of the pink scarf Annabeth saw and the other goddess gasped "that is a magical scarf of love, I only give them to my hero's and Selena and Helen of troy are my only hero's. It must be her." She studied the picture and her thickly eye lined eyes opened wide in wonder and Athena smiled "Then the silver must be for Hephaestus, I think Beckendorf and Selena are still together."

**Review!**


	12. Attack

**Chapter 12: Attack**

**Sorry for not updating in AGES i will not bore you with my petty excuses and just write another chapter, i'm going on holiday for the next 3 weeks so just warning you that there will be no updates, i would like to say a special thankyou to all those fabulous people that reviewed XD you make me happy :P**

**disclaimer: I haven't even been to the empire state building and know very little about america so there is not even the slightest possibility of me writing the PJO books (sadly :()**

The three gods teleported from the room to appear in the heroes dwelling, they were all furious at the sight of their beheaqded statues and Athena stormed through the rooms looking for the culprits, the rage they were amitting was so strong that everyone could feel it and percy, who was busy polishing his armour in his room smiled at his small victory, he had no intentions of being nice and jolly to the very people who betrayed him. He expected that they would probably be coming after him so he went to have a bath to annoy them further, he placed his armour by his bed and walked into the hallway, he smirked at the sight in front of him "Having fun are we?" he questioned and leaned against the wall, Thalia and Nico broke abruptly mid-kiss and turned to face him, he smiled in satisfaction when he saw the blush that coloured their cheeks, Nico coughed nervously and placed his black mask over his face again in attempt to hide his blush, Thalia copied him.

"Er, we were just-" Nico started but was interupted by Percy's deep laughter

"Don't worry man i was just messing," he assured his friend and they both fell back into silence, it continued for a few moments of pure awkwardness before Thalia shuffled off saying she was going to talk to Leo about battle strategies, Nico just stood there until Percy spoke up "Urm, I kinda need a towel." he motioned to the cupboard behind Nico where the towels were kept, Nico jumped and quickly moved out of the way muttering a brief apology before settling back into silence. Percy grabbed a towel and decided that he had a bit of spare time before the gods found him, he could easily get to the bath house before then. He looked slyly at his friend "So, you and Thalia huh?" he nudged him and feigned surprise, the two had been a couple for a while but never really told anyone and Percy delighted in making his cousins embarrased, it made life more fun.

Nico shoved Percy and replied over serious "Someone's a bit behind the times aren't they?" Percy winked and moved on towards the bath house, he didn't dare take his mask off while bathing so he sat there in his swimming trunks silently. There where lots of people in the baths and Percy decided that even though it cleared his mind he had better not stay very long. While he was watching the bubbles pop on top of the water he heard a high pitched screech echo through his mind and he winced. After looking around he noticed that noone else had heard the noise so he figured it must have been his imagination. He pondered the war of the Drakon's- they needed reinforcements, he had plenty of those and he needed weapons and a defensive line, there was so much to do. He had found out only about an hour before that the Drakons were already heading in their directions and mass panic was spreading thorugh the mortals as people began to predict the end of the world, they only had a week before the army came to america and 2 before they reached the empire state, he had an idea to protect the mortals and he was going to look into it that after noon, he had briefly mentioned it to Jasper who did lots of reading and could possibly know of certain advantages and disadvantages to the plan.

The building shook and a smile graced the dark green masked teens lips, everyone else ran for the exits but he just sat there and watched as a few tiles fell from the ceiling and into the pools, he daren't use his powers as that would give his identity away before he could even say his name 12 olympian gods, Leo, Thalia and Nico ran into the room. "I thought this was a mens only bath house, Athena i figured that you should be able to read just that." HE enquired and behind his mask he cocked an eyebrow mischeviously. To say Athena was annoyed was an understatement, she was furious "Who do you think you are to disrespect me and the other olympians _boy_? It's not exactly like we need you for the war, all you do is relax all day." she fumed and Percy just leant back to watch the show "aw shame, does any one have any popcorn? this is hilarious." he said in a joking voice but then his expression darkened considerably "If you do not need us then we will leave, i don't like having my time wasted." A few gods stepped back from the sheer force of the green masked persons anger and lots of gods scowled at the war godess.

Percy gathered his stuff up and used the currents to help him out of the pool, just as he stepped foot on the side of thepool and gut wrenching noise filled his head and he fell forward clasping his head, out of the corners of his eyes he saw his friends running towards him, Posiedon was frowning at a deep look of concentration crossed his features. Percy slipped back under water and the noise got louder, it sounded like millions of creatures in pain, all crying out in high pitched chaos. He had never heard anything like it befor and it blocked out all his other senses so he was only aware of the noise, even his ability to breathe underwater was useless as he writhed at the bottom of the pool.

The gods who were watching saw the leader of the masked people fall into the water in astonishment, he had been perfectly fine one second then he just collapsed and fell back in the water as if an invisible force didn't want him to leave, it was all very confusing, Nico had dived straight in after his friend and with a little hesitation both Thalia and Leo did too. The swam as hard as they could but the water felt as thick as custard, Nico was the first to reach their friend but just as he touched him he felt a pain yank at his heart and pull him away, he choked as the water filled his lungs and he tried to swim towards the surface but it felt as if a weight was holding him there, pressing his chest so hard that it hurt.

Thalia noticed her boyfriend's panic and swam to help him, Leo tried to get percy but swam towards the surface because he needed air. When he broke through he heaved in great gulps of oxygen before waving for the gods to help, everyone turned to poseidon who shook free of his musings and summoned a current, with great difficulty to bring everyone to the surface. On his way up an unconscious Percy hit into Leo and a cold filled his body, luckily Poseidon kept him afloat or he probably would have sunk just like the other two, they were dragged out of the pool and the sea god willed the water from the boys lungs but they just lay ther "I...Can't." Posiedon heaved a sigh and sat down, The gods looked at him speechless, Thalia managed to breath out menacingly "You can create freaking hurricanes and erupt volcanoes but you can't get the water from the lungs of two people? what kind of god are you?" Poseidon shot her an evil glare and if looks could kill she'd have been dead "It's as if something's blocking me, it was hard enough getting them out of the water." His forehead scrunched up into a frown but strraightened as he got his act together again.

With some obvious strain he concentrated with all his might and small streams of water appeared from the mouth holes in their masks. Thalia squealed and edged closer to see if their eyes would open but come a minute they didn't and she looked down in dissapointment. Zues put a hand on her shoulder and she gave a startled squeak. "Apollo could you take them to the infirmary, Hermes can you find someone to check the pool and Athena, tell me your news." Thalia watched as her friends were levitated away and the gods went about their seperate business, She looked around for Leo who seemed to have dissapeared, after kissing Percy's and Nico's foreheads and watching them being taken away giving strict instructions to tell a dude with a gold mask what happened and only let him touch the masks did she get up and look around for Leo, she didn't have to go far, outside the bath house she listened for any unnusual noises and a muffled sob camke to her attention. She followede the noise down the side of the bath house and was shocked to see Leo sitting there barely conscious, she rushed forward "Leo, what happened?" she scanned her eyes across his pale face and he weakly lifted up his palm "I... can't... the water-" He paused breifly for a coughinjg fit that left him even paler than before "My fire is... gone. I feel... empty." He gave her one last sorrowful look before his head slumped back against the marble wall and his eyes closed. Thalia brushed his sweat drenched curls away from his face and placed his mask on again from where it must've fallen when he came outside.

If there was a traitor in their midst it was even more important that their identities remained hidden she thought grimly before gently picking Leo up and taking him up to the infirmary after Percy and Nico.

**and Voila! an extra long chapter for you guys, what was the noise percy heard and perhaps even more importantly- what was his plan? please review i hope for lots by the time i get back so that i get more inspiration for writing :P thankyou for reading so far anyway!**


	13. Send for the medic

**Chapter 13: Send for the medic**

**I am so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating, I have a teensie little confession- you know i hinted that Percy had a plan in the last chapter? over the weeks I was on hols I kinda forgot what that plan was :/ ANYWAY enough of that... on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: :/ seriously?**

Jasper shuffled his feet impatiently as he waited for the pages to print, Percy had come to see him late yesterday but was still very vague about his plans for defeating the army of Drakons. According to him their scouts had reported that the Drakon king- Kamchatka had found a way past their defences and they now had a spy in their midst, that's why the plan had to be kept secret. He had been scaling the walls all day looking for anything to do with mind links and the evolution of the world, so far he had only a little bit to go on but it was still something.

He picked up the papers and headed towards the door on his way to talk to the son of the sea god when he barrelled into a very flustered pink faced girl "Selena, your mask." He said in a surprised voice "they- they found out," she heaved as she bent over and sucked in a few deep breaths "they know me and-and Charlie and-and-and-" she breathed deeply again and jasper clutched the papers "What? And what Selena?" With his free hand he gripped her arm "What is it?" She looked up at him with wide eyes "We have to go now; I just got word from Thalia that something happened to Percy, Nico and Leo and you are the only one allowed to go near them, you know with the secret identities and all-" Jasper cut her off by tearing off through the hallways of the Library till he could see daylight, Selena was right on his heels.

As they ran through the streets faces turned to stare in awe at Selena- the Muses even stopped mid concert as they sprinted by. They would have been self-conscious but they had more important things, like the possible death of their friends.

**very short but at least it's something, as always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Sonia**


	14. Guess Who

**Chapter 14: Guess Who**

**so... this is a bit rushed but i'm trying to update slightly more often so you guys dont eat me. also- *evil laugh* I HAVE A PLAN! yeah, anyways i thought of a different one to use so the story can continue.**

**Disclaimer: I am sonia. I am not Rick.**

Selena and Jasper arrived at the healing house at the same time as two riders, the one on the strawberry roan reared as the pair came barrelling towards them but missed them by an inch, a soothing voice echoed from behind the bronze helmet "There, there Thumper. It's alright, it's just jasper." She patted her horses flank as the second horse- a black stallion with a rider in pure black armour- drew up beside them. "There is no time for comfort stops, we need to see my brother." She scolded and slid of her horse in a very business-like fashion and stomped towards the double doors, Selena put out her hand though and asked tentatively "Is it really you?" emo girl nodded almost imperceptibly but it was enough for the daughter of Aphrodite who lunged forward and enveloped the girl with a huge bear hug. The Bronze helmeted girl dismounted as well and with a dramatic swish of her arm and the loud clanking of armour she swept of her helmet, letting loose a waterfall of bright red curls that fell all around her shoulders. "Rachel!" Jasper called out happily, it was nice to see his cousin after all these years- she had been their link to Olympus and communication had become strictly business only- Rachel's green eyes sparkled as she set eyes on Jasper's gold mask "Still playing mysterious cuz?" she chuckled briefly before her eyes turned hard and she headed towards the girl in black.

Inside the building they grew quiet, Rachel's friend managed to detach from Selena's grip and walk over to the beds where Percy, Nico and Leo where tossing and turning with their faces beaded with sweat. Jasper was relieved to see no one had touched their masks. At their entrance Thalia stirred from where she had been sitting in the corner staring into the distance. Apollo's son set to work. He took of their masks after locking the doors and closing the curtains and set about dabbing their faces, taking their temperatures and a blood test.

Percy stirred a few times but only enough to cry out in pain and mumble some incoherent words before lurching back and resuming his restless sleep. The new girl crouched down next to Nico and wiped his forehead mumbling things that only the deathly pale boy had a chance of hearing, her hair was scraped back to reveal a pretty face, her skin was olivey and she stared at Nico.

Thalia watched her warily before speaking up "We need some sort of plan, Jas do you know what's wrong with them?" she scrunched up her face in a worried expression as all conscious heads turned to stare at him expectantly, he cleared his throat before replying "I don't know- I mean I have an idea but I'm going to have to look into it." His eyes dropped to the floor. They stayed like that for a few moments before a noise coming from the bed caught their attention- Nico had managed to prop himself up on his elbows and reach his hand towards the girl by his hand, as his fingertips brushed her cheek he just had time to whisper one word before falling backwards again into dreamland.

That one word was "Bianca."

**oooh. sorry, I want to add that whoever is the 50th reviewer gets to choose another story to bring into this (e.g the kane chronicles, maximum ride.) also you have to be logged in as well. thanks for reading so far folks! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Sonia**


	15. Ze Plan

**Chapter 15: Ze Plan**

**Heeelllllllllllllllllloooooo ooooooooooooo guys, i'm gonna be busy for the next week so i decided to update to keep you satisfied in that time. I hope you enjoy! ONLY 6 MORE REVIEWS TO GO BEFORE WE REACH 50! ^^**

**Disclaimer: *in bored voice* I don't own PJO **

** (i actually put a lot of effort into my disclaimers, none are the same.)**

Bianca stood up from where she was crouching beside her brother "Alright, we need to figure out a plan of action. We now have five days before the army reaches us and the only person with a plan was per-" she stopped midflow incase someone was listening and started again "I mean- our leader, and there is a spy in our midst." She fingered the silver bow in her hands and Jasper stepped forward tentatively "Well, our leader did explain a little of his plan to me but I wont say it here in case someone over hears." He looked pointedly at the papers in his hands, the top one showed a picture of zeus's temple. Everyone understood the message- they where to meet at zeus's temple to hear the plan later "anyway, I need to analyse the blood samples and do some more research beffore I tell you. Rachel, can you go tell Bowser and Sonia to go back to their home's to find help and Selena- get beckendorf and Shades and tell them to come to the Library. I need Bianca and Thalia to stay here, keep an eye on the boys, don't talk to anyone and tell me if anything changes, ok?" he raised his eyebrows at them and they all nodded grimly. Jasper wasn't used to being the leader and as soon as Percy and Nico were back to normal the better.

He strode off to do his own research.

When he came to the Library he searched all the shelves for the second time that day, he hoped that the guys didn't have what Jasper thought they had- a miniature drakon species that travelled in flocks rather than separate and drained their victims power from the inside out, slowly killing them. It would explain why it affected Leo so much seeing as they were water drakons and he was a fire demi-god.

Also there was the problem of Percy's plan. They had been thinking that if the gods sources of power is tied to the heart of the west which was an abstract idea that was tied to the human's flame, if they could take that flame and use it as a weapon the wielder would be so powerful that nothing could defeat them. However there was the complex binding spell that was used to tie the flame to a persons soul briefly before it burned free of the body again, Percy had volunteered to be the vessel but now he had been attacked they were gonna have to find another person to do it.

He sighed at the complex plan- it had never been done before but a guy had come close before it burned him to pieces. Jasper gulped. He was certain that lots of people would like to save Olympus but they still had a spy and a ton of immortal's trying to find out their identities.

And with the whole flame-soul attatchment thing there was no certainty that the flame would burn the person before he could burn the drakon's and kill the entire human population doing it because they took their flame. Jasper wiped the sweat away from his forehead and finished writing down the plan to pass on to the others. There was no time to be worrying now with all that's going on he had to be strong- for his teams sake.

He grabbed the list of thingsneeded to expel the mini drakons and headed back to find someone to help him. He almost had a heart attack at what he saw waiting for him outside.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Sonia**


	16. Frozen

**Chapter 16: Frozen**

**Hey guys, this is just a note from your friendly writer. I just wanted to apologize for such a short chapter, my life has been a bit hectic lately. I was also wondering whether to continue this story because there aren't many reviews or viewers, please if anyone wants me to continue please tell me, it would be greatly appreciated. Anyway i just want to say that the competition for the 50th reviewer is still open! many thanks for reading this far ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Le Percy Jackson xDD**

Thalia pulled up short as she ran up to the library, Jasper stood there deathly pale and staring at a point right behind her. She whipped around and clicked the button on her mace canister so it extended into a full length spear. She saw nothing. Panicking, she ran up to the gold masked guy and tried to shake his shoulders but he wouldn't move even his clothes felt like they'd turned to stone, In panic she screamed at a passing chariot driver to help her, the rider immediately jumped down and walked over "What's wrong?" a feminine voice echoed from under the owl shaped helmet, Thalia's eyes widened at the voice of who she'd called over "I don't know, I just found him here, he's like a medusa victim but not turned into stone," she gulped flitting her eyes around in case just keeping her eyes on one thing for too long might end her up in the same situation as her friend.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the frozen person before her, it looked like the attack of a creature that she didn't know the name of but was highly dangerous. Her eyes flitted to the paper in his hands "What's this?" She pondered out loud and reached a hand towards the papers but Thalia smacked them away "knock it off wise girl. Just help me carry him." Thalia picked up the papers and glanced over them swiftly. Annabeth twitched with curiosity as Thalia gasped and looked around as if she were imagining some great occurrence happening "What's up?" she asked and tried to move around to see the page but Thalia rolled up the scroll and tucked it under her arm. "Never you mind. Let's get moving." She moved forward and grabbed Jasper under the arm and lifted him a few centimetres off the ground, she never would have gotten anywhere though if Annabeth hadn't dived forward to help.

As they were trudging towards the infirmary Thalia was having doubts about coming here. _What if it's a trap? Why did we come? Should we leave? _Her thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth's voice next to her, it was raspy from carrying Jasper "Why did you call me Wisegirl?" Thalia winced behind her mask at her mistake but Annabeth wasn't finished yet. "This guy, with his dark hair and power is it…"

"Perseus Jackson?"

**REVIEW!**


	17. Visiting the Enemy

**Chapter 17: Visiting the Enemy**

**Hey my amigos! i know i haven't updated much, there are 49 reviews :D next review gets to choose what other story i include in this story, you need to be logged in though so you can also message me the book etc. I am writing either until i get bored/give-up/loose internet connection. Your reviews have made me happy and i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ní féidir liom féin an Jackson leabhair Percy. (i do not own the percy jackson books- in irish)**

Thalia snorted. She couldn't help it, Jasper? She thought Jasper was Percy? She was surprised that after years of adventuring together she wouldn't mistake Percy for someone else, but even though Percy was in the group she still couldn't pick out the right person.

"What? Is the man in front of me Perseus Jackson or not?" Annabeth stomped her foot which must've been hard to do while carrying a lanky teenage boy. "Err, no." she clutched Jaspers arm tighter as she felt her friend slipping "Not exactly," she amended literally watching the cogs working in Annabeth's head "What do you-" she started but Thalia quickly hefted the frozen figure onto her shoulder and said "Here, I think I can manage from here. Cheers! Go to go now bye." She waved briefly with her spare hand and lurched towards the sick room, away from a very confused looking Annabeth.

* * *

Percy felt hot, like he was burning in the deepest pits of Tartarus. Out of the darkness that smothered his vision he heard a voice grumble "You can't beat me Perseus. You and your puny demigod friends will die alone and helpless and you will be first, rotting under the vengeance of my children." The voice made shivers wrack his body and he felt like he was listening to a hundred knives scraping across chalk board.

"You," He shuddered, the world tilted and he was standing upright, facing him was a huge shadow that towered over him, giving the son of the sea god vertigo, the only features he could make out were a pair of glowing red eyes. "You-"he began again "are Kamchatka, the Drakon King. Nico mentioned you ARGH!" he cried out and fell forward as all his strength left him and he was conscious of a pain eroding from his insides like lava burning in his heart. The King chuckled "See how weak you are, you cannot stop me, you are helpless to my power." Percy crumpled onto his face and he twisted on the floor trying to get up but his strength failed him.

He looked into the eyes of the menacing shadow "I will find you Kamchatka. And I will kill you." The Drakon king stretched out a claw so the light could hit it, the surface was caked in blood- the blood of hero's- and the point was sharpened into a wicked point. The last words Percy heard was "Good luck with that, it's a shame you will have to die before my final act of triumph." The claw came down towards his face.

* * *

Bianca sat next to Nico clutching his hand, after losing him once she never wanted to lose him again. She just hoped that Jasper was as good as his reputation and could save him. Rachel sat in a trance with her legs crossed on a wicker chair in the corner. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her red hair spilled into a curtain in front of her face. Bianca kept looking out of the window, her nerves were on edge as if something was about to go wrong, across the room Rachel's eyes flickered open and looked around frantically, Bianca noticed this "What's up?" she called. Her friends eyes settled on hers but they seemed slightly dazed "I don't know," she shook her head "there's something jamming the oracle, something is about to happen." Bianca nodded grimly "I can feel it too, like a cold feeling that sends shivers up your spine."

Everything seemed to go wrong all at once, Percy moaned especially loudly and mumbling a string of incoherent words under his breath, Thalia burst through the doors making the sunlight stream in, she was clutching a frozen boy and gasping "Help, I found him like this." Bianca shot to her feet, all eyes were on the pair that had just come in. that was, until Percy let out a gut-wrenching cry from the other side of the room. Red bloomed on the covers of Percy's bed, out of his chest was a tooth, Bianca could have sworn that it had just appeared there by some unseen hand.

Percy lurched forward and muttered "you are Kamchatka."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :DDDDD**


	18. Alternate Ending

**Chapter 18: Alternate ending**

**wow, i just realised i'm up to chapter 18! This chapter is meant to show a little of Thalias feelings, i hope you enjoy. we have the 50th review winner! and soon i will open up another competition for you guys to enjoy. I have many an exciting ideas for you to read :D please review it gets me updating faster!**

**Disclaimer: i hardly believe any of you think i'm Rick due to my crappy writing skills xDD**

You know that feeling when time slows down but not because it's an amazingly happy moment you might want to save but such a horribly terrible moment were you just want to say, you know what? Let someone else deal with it. She had stumbled in on a musty room that was filled with the smell of sweat, after all her quests she was used to it but in the dimly lit room with all her plans falling around her like the throne room of Olympus after the titan war Thalia just felt an overwhelming feeling of unclean.

"Help!" she called out and her scuffed trainers tripped over the doorway, luckily years of training meant she was fast enough to steady the frozen figure of her friend and herself, she was pretty certain Jasper wouldn't appreciate face palming the floor.

"I found him like this," she gestured with her free hand and part of her realised how out of shape she was and decided to skip pudding that evening.

Rachel shot up with a look of alarm on her face and moved to help; Bianca however, looked as if she had seen a ghost.

A cry from the end of the room kicked her back into the present from where she was considering everything that could have gone wrong while she was out. Percy lurched into a horrible position, his face stretched in agony.

Thalia knew what was happening. She didn't want to but she did, why in Hades couldn't she have made the connection before? Her dream last night was trying to tell her something.

_**She was standing atop of Half-blood Hill, the storm ruffling her dark locks as she glared at the monsters threatening the life of her friends. She was the cause of all the monsters mercilessly hunting them and she refused to let them beat her.**_

_**Thalia crouched and a low growl tore from her throat as her bloodied hands clutched was no more running, no more hiding. These monsters were going to meet an acquaintance of hers- the one that has been following her for weeks- Hell. **_

"_**Get into camp." Her head whipped round to see Luke trying to hold his sword with his twisted wrist and the seven year old Annabeth with her knife, they both looked determined but Thalia refused to be messed with. They were not going to die for her.**_

_**Her injured leg kept releasing fresh pain as the rain ran through her hair and forced it to lash across her cut face. She lowered her voice so that only the two of them could hear "Now."**_

_**Thalia had made a mistake. Her back was turned on the army of monsters too long, one Cyclops broke free of the crowd waiting to see what to do from their leader- the minotaur- and charged into her, knocking her backwards so she landed on her side, crushing her sword arm underneath her.**_

_**The rain mingled with the tears on her cheeks but the only thing she could hear was the faint yelling of someone under the monstrous roaring of the storm around her, she felt like she was being swallowed up but at least to her relief she saw Luke trying to push Annabeth over the borders.**_

_**But something was wrong. Every time Luke tried to get the silly girl over the line she just got pushed back by some invisible force field. Luke attempted to get across to, much to the amusement of the monsters. **_

_That's why they haven't attacked__** Thalia thought **__they knew we've come to a dead end__** she grimaced and tried to yell out and warn the others but a violent kick to the chest had her sprawling again, gods of Olympus why did she have to be so weak? **_

_**The monsters were closing in and she had a kind of out of body experience, she felt the blood pounding through her ears and despite the pain she was feeling she saw herself manage to get up and dodge most of the blows by the monsters and run to were her friends stood cowering under the shadow of the Minotaur.**_

_**Thalia went into overdrive, slashing and hacking the limbs of all of the monsters that had the nerve to even think about challenging her. In her fury she didn't see what was going on behind her.**_

_**Only till the roar in her ears died down and the few remaining monsters were starting to scatter did she look around. All of the blood drained from her face as she saw the still warm corpses of Luke and Annabeth lying just outside the barriers of camp, the camp that should have let them in and protected them. Now her friends were dead and all of the hacking she did didn't change that. **_

_**She was almost relieved when she felt the claws rake her back, at least now she could apologise to them in the underworld- a sharp exhale of relief shuddered through her body and the vision faded into darkness.**_

She had been unable to save her friends, they had died and been rejected from everyone that could have cared for them.

The air rippled above Percy, so faint you could have missed it if you didn't have a hawk's vision like Thalia. A claw appeared and was thrust as quick as lightening down into her friends chest.

He spat "Kamchatka." Before his eyes flew open, revealing how deep his pain was. All eyes turned to his before he slumped backwards and stopped breathing.

**Don't worry, I probably wont kill him... probably.**

**Review on if you think I should kill him, its up to you folks.**

**anne robinson: so will percy live or is he the weakest link?**

**Me: shutup anne -_-**

**Percy: mhmm, i only stopped breathing. it doesn't mean i'm dead, please tell me i'm not dead :(**

**Me: *evil chuckle* we'll see.**


	19. The death of a Hero

**Chapter 19: The death of a hero.**

**Woah, it's been a long time since I uploaded, I kinda forgot about this story till i reread it about 10 mins ago and realised how evil i was... so now i plan on being even eviller :)... enjoy.**

**Disclaimer~ *makes random fart noises* this is how much this disclaimer means to anyone.**

And that, my friends, was when all hell broke loose. Heads turned rapidly- not sure which friend to help first, panicking and frittering around like a bunch of startled birds. Thalia however had some experience with birds and she leant Jasper up on the wall before rushing over to Percy's side.

The wound was deep and seemed to have stopped his heart, the dark haired girl screamed in defiance and began pumping furiously at his chest to keep his heart going but even she knew that it was hopeless, his inanimate body was strewn across the covers and all the light gone from his eyes, only the gut wrenching pain that weighed down her chest kept her grounded, otherwise she would've lost it completely.

Hot tears streaked down her cheeks and dripped onto the green mask that lay crookedly across Percy's face.

"no, it can't be…" she pointlessly tried to pull the claw from his chest as Bianca and Rachel came up behind her. Small sobs burst from each of them as they saw what had happened.

"But…But, how?" Rachel shook her head in disbelief.

"Kamchatka." Was all Thalia could spit out, that vile name that darkened the air around her and electrified her body.

"No. I refuse to believe it… Percy…" Bianca stumbled backwards towards the door. It was difficult to digest and none of them, especially Thalia knew what to do… especially as it meant that none of them were safe.

She felt like vegetating there forever, slowly rotting- because there was no pain equal to the feeling of losing a loved one. However, it was not like Thalia to give up without a fight. She would find this Kamchatka, and she would destroy him slowly and painfully and turn his stupid Drakon skin into a blanket.

Fire lit her eyes as she clenched her fists around the piece of paper that held her game plan from now on. She would get her revenge, one way or another.

**same as usual, might update, might not. also if i continue i have some (more) evil plans :P**

**from your awesome (ish) friend- Sonia English**

**Relax, Read and review guys!**


End file.
